One Last Look
by GirlWednesday
Summary: Kif and Amy are over. She may have slept with his superior officer, but he can't help missing her.


**A/N: I've written Kif/Amy stories before, and I decided to delete them and start again. I'm a lot happier with this version. Thanks for reading.**

**Takes place after the Beast With The Billion Backs.**

One month.

It had been one month, since I had been brought back from death, by the mysterious creature known as Yevo. We were all fooled by him. Yevo had brought the human race together and united us with love.

For a while the world was at peace; for once everyone was happy, and for a short time -I was too.

I had every reason to feel positive.

I had Amy.

She had me.

We were going to spend the rest of our lives together!

How wrong was I? Our perfect lives brought to an end, by interfering robots and my Jack –ass superior officer. The mighty Zapp Brannigan, a respected and well loved military hero.

A selfish coward to those who knew better.

So here I am. This is it, my second chance. But am I happy?

Am I happy to be nothing more than Zapp's second in command?

What about having to be the scapegoat for all his mistakes?

Do menial tasks, such as shaving his arm pits in the bath and standing in a hole to make him look taller, make me feel great?

And then there's Amy, the woman that makes me feel like I'm worth something. Or should I say, and then there was Amy, the woman that used to make me feel like I was worth something? Am I really better off without her?

So what does Zapp think? Does he think I'm happy?

That's the way it works now. If Captain Brannigan says I'm happy, then it must be true. After all, he is my superior officer, and I must conform; I must serve and I must obey. Oh jeez, I sound more robotic than the vending machine.

I spoke to my parents yesterday, and they told me this second chance is a blessing. They said that this was a chance to do what I missed out on before. It may have seemed that way to them, but to me? No, no it wasn't.

This new life has placed me back to the beginning. I'm stuck in a job I hate, with a boss I hate even more. I try not to wonder how it came to this, how I ended up alone, with little hope of finding love again.

Yes. Life had given me a second chance, but at what cost?

I saw her once, just the one time after it happened. At the time there was no logical explanation, as to why I did it. None, other than I was lonely.

I had abandoned my post on the Nimbus for an hour or so, and found myself wandering the streets of New, New York. The age we live in, I could've gone anywhere in the universe, to any planet, to any galaxy – Yet I chose to stand outside the Planet express headquarters. What I romantic fool, I must have looked.

It was late at night, but a light was on in one of the rooms. The rest of the crew would've returned to their homes hours earlier, leaving the individual to work on some extended project.

Maybe it was the Professor? Working on his latest invention, which would inevitably fail?

It could've been Hermes? Stamping the latest paper work or applying for permits he did not need?

Leela was a possible option? Maybe Fry and Bender broke the ship, and she was making repairs?

Zoidberg? He is always looking for a place to sleep.

What about Fry? He may have stayed late to plan his latest attempt to woo Leela. After all, he couldn't plan it at his apartment, not when Bender was around.

Bender? No, he wouldn't work any harder than what he needed to.

Could it possibly have been her? Was there the slightest chance, that the one night I made a visit to that street; was the night she decided to stay late? Could that have been a sign that me and Amy were meant to meet again? I knew then I had to find out, and to hell with the consequences. I was done with being bottom of the pile, I wanted to see my wife, and I was going to.

Getting in was no trouble, the door was unlocked and I walked straight in. It almost seemed too easy. When you live on the Nimbus, you become used to all the high security measures put in place, although it made a pleasant change, to walk in through a door that wasn't guarded by armed soldiers.

I looked around the entrance and spotted her handbag dumped on a chair in the corner. Amy was there, and she was alone. All I had to do was climb a flight of stairs, and we would come face to face again. It was then that I realised, I didn't know what I would say. Would we argue? Would we cry? Maybe she would beg me forgiveness? Maybe I would give it to her... maybe.

Pushing the thoughts away, I made my way up the stairs. I made no plan. I was hoping that when it came to it, Amy would know what to say. In our relationship, she was always the one with the voice.

When I saw Amy again, she was at her work station. I assumed she would be working on her Doctorate or fixing one of the professor's blunders. Instead she was slumped, face down, with an empty bottle of wine lying on the floor near by.

I walked over to where she was. "Oh Amy. Why must you resort to alcohol?"

I shook her shoulder a few times, but she remained asleep, snoring loudly in the same way Zapp does, after he drinks too much.

Gently I moved the chair away and pulled her into my arms. It was like the moment we met, minus the threat of being pulled into a black hole. She was heavy, heavier than what I remembered. For a moment I lost balance, swaying to the side slightly, before steadying myself against her work station.

Amy, stirred slightly. "Kiffy? Is that you?" She slurred, her voice barely audible.

"No. It's not."

She was too intoxicated to challenge my lie, and with that, she fell back into a heavy sleep.

After a struggle, I managed to get her to the sofa, and I placed her down on to it. Taking a step back, I paused to look at her. It had been a month since I had seen her last, and I needed more than just the photographs stuck to my wall. I wanted Amy to wake up and tell me she that wanted to feel my lipless beak against her lips.

Once again I took a step closer, before kneeling down next to her. For a while I stayed there, just trying to think of where to go from there. In the end I made the decision to place a kiss upon her cheek, and with that I pulled away.

I slipped off my blue jacket and placed it around her. That jacket was the last thing that defined me as could've defined me as Kif Kroker, the only clothes I now own are my velour uniforms; Red for standard use, white for special occasions.

I felt a tear escape from the corner of my eye, however as quick as it had fallen, I wiped it away. I wasn't going to cry again. To cry for someone, you would have to care enough in the first place. Without Amy, I had no reason to shed another tear again.

From that moment on, I was just lieutenant Kroker, Zapp Brannigan's second in command.

Nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
